Of Mermaids and Wildcats
by Fairusa84
Summary: Edward's first Father's Day. Entry in the Fornicatin' Father's Day contest. Collaboration between Missrebecca and Fairusa. Post-BD.


**Entry in the FORNICATIN' FATHER'S DAY Contest**

**Title:** Of Mermaids and Wildcats  
><strong>Author: <strong>Fairusa and Missrebecca  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Family, Romance, canon post-BD  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Edward & Bella  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>6488  
><strong>PLEASE VISIT THE OTHER CONTEST ENTRIES: <strong>http:/ www . fanfiction . net/ community/ Fornicatin _ Fathers _ Day/ 91903  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Edward's first Father's Day. Entry in the Fornicatin' Father's Day contest. Collaboration between Missrebecca and Fairusa. Post-BD.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Any recognisable characters are the sole property of their creator Stephanie Meyer who is in no way affiliated with this piece of literary fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended.<strong>

**A/N We've had a lot of fun writing this together. Thanks to the people in our WCs for their feedback and suggestions. SoapyMayhem made us a banner to go with this o/s. Check it out here: http : / / a2 . sphotos . ak . fbcdn . net / hphotos - ak - snc6 / 227171 _ 10150253408711823 _ 515606822 _ 8800680 _ 8116810 _ n . jpg Remove the extra spaces, of course.**

* * *

><p><strong>Of Mermaids and Wildcats<strong>

Dappled sunlight filtered through the full length patio doors, the long white curtains fluttering in the summer breeze. It disturbed the deep pile in the cream carpet, and shifted the thin white shirt that had been left haphazardly on the floor. As the light crept its way through the room, diamonds erupted from the beautiful four poster bed as it hit the radiant skin of its occupants.

"I don't want to get up," Edward mumbled, running an almost tired hand through his dishevelled bronze hair.

It looked so red in first light, Bella thought, smiling up at her husband.

"Sweetheart we have to," she spoke softly, almost scared to break the peace that settled over them.

Peace that she knew wouldn't last.

"But it's my day," he whined, an adorable pout on his angel's lips.

Nearly every morning was the same, after they spent the night cuddled close together in their picturesque cottage offset from the main family home. It was the closest they came to sleeping, and 'waking up', as Edward called it, was just as hard as Bella had remembered it being from when she was human.

"I know, love, but it's also Charlie's day and Carlisle's day, too."

At her words his pout only grew, his eyes widening as he attempted to pull off Emmett's 'wounded puppy' look… it didn't quite work. But Bella giggled and pounced on her husband, biting his exposed lip softly. These past six months had been the most carefree she'd ever known with Edward. There was no longer a worry that he would hurt her, or that someone else would; the Volturi had left them alone; and they held a somewhat tense peace with the Quileute wolves. Life couldn't be sweeter.

Just as they began to sink into the kiss they heard a noise from outside their door. It was the sound of soft footsteps, tiptoes even, as their daughter attempted to sneak up on them. Bending close to Edward's ear Bella's voice was barely a whisper in the air.

"Shall we let her have this one?"

She pulled back to see Edward's face, curtained by her long brown locks, his lips were pursed as though in thought before he nodded his head slightly.

She smiled as she quickly settled down to lie beside her husband, one arm and leg thrown over his own as Edward wrapped his arm tightly around her shoulders. They closed their eyes, feigning a sleep that would never come, just as the door burst open. They closed their eyes tighter, as they almost heard their daughter's frown, before she crept slowly over to her father's side of the bed.

Bending her knees, yet still frowning, she propelled herself onto the bed, cringing as the wooden frame groaned before she was squealing, scooped up in her fathers arms. Bella smiled widely, watching as her little girl was thrown up into the air by her glorious father. Only nine months had gone by since her little girl had been brought brutally into this world, yet to anyone looking in they would see a curly haired toddler, with perfectly smooth porcelain skin, her hair a vibrant copper against her deep brown eyes. Bella had never known she could love someone so much.

"You knew I was coming didn't you?" Renesmee finally said, her tiny shoulders dropping in defeat.

"Maybe a little, but you were very sneaky, sweetie," Bella replied, placating her ridiculously grown up child.

"I'll get you next time," she muttered, before throwing herself at her father, wrapping her arms tight around his neck. "Happy Fathers Day, Daddy!"

Edward clung tight to his child's tiny form, happiness almost exploding from his very being. He never thought he'd feel this joy, celebrating Father's Day as they had every year for Carlisle. But now it was his turn, and he never imagined it would feel this good.

Renesmee squeezed her minute form between her parents, watching fascinated as the light refracted from their skin. She was so easily distracted these days, Bella realised, just like a human toddler, and she smiled sadly as she remembered it wouldn't last. The whole family had been ecstatic after Nahuel's visit, as they discovered that their little Nessie wouldn't be going anywhere. But Bella was still getting used to the rapid aging. She wouldn't be a little girl for long, and Bella was determined to savour each and every moment they had together.

"Jacob said that he brings his Daddy breakfast in bed, but that would be much too messy, wouldn't it, Daddy?"

Renesmee's voice was like bells, high pitched and ringing. Edward watched his daughter with rapt attention. He still couldn't believe she was his, a part of him unlike anyone else. He'd never been aware you could love someone so much. His little girl had all of a sudden grown out of speaking only through touch, though at times she slipped into her old habit, but when she started speaking it was often hard to get her to stop.

"Oh yes, much too messy, sweetheart."

"But," Bella spoke, smiling softly into her daughter's wide eyes, "after we've been to see Grandpa Charlie, why don't you and Daddy go hunting?"

"Can we?" Renesmee exclaimed, and infectious smile on her face.

Edward wasn't in the habit of hunting with his daughter. The mere thought of her taking on an animal ten times her size very nearly killed him all over again. But her eyes were so bright and her smile so big, he found he couldn't deny her anything.

"Of course we can."

Smiling wide she leaned up to place a sweet kiss against his cheek.

"I love you, Daddy."

With that she leapt from the bed, landing gracefully on the carpeted floor. Her parents watched her go, their hands entwined atop the sheets.

"Oh and it's time to get up now, don't go back to sleep," she said, turning at the door.

She looked so much like her aunt Alice in that moment; both Edward and Bella barely resisted the urge to laugh out loud.

**o.O|O.o**

Walking into the kitchen a few minutes later, Edward and Bella found their daughter bouncing excitedly in her chair at the table. Bella knew of course what had gotten her in this state, but Edward was rather confused. Yes, she was a generally happy girl, but in this moment she resembled her aunt even more.

"Finally!" she exclaimed, causing her parents to chuckle at her impatience.

"It's time for breakfast! Mommy, will you make me pancakes?"

Renesmee hopped down from her seat and proceeded to open the fridge and taking out what she could reach.

"Not so fast, missy," Bella admonished her. "We don't need all of that. Why don't you pick what you want on your pancakes from the fruit basket?"

A little while later there was a large stack of strawberry pancakes on the kitchen table, and Renesmee had covered her first helping in copious amounts of chocolate syrup. Her parents tried to hide their looks of disgust, Bella more successfully so than Edward. She still remembered what it was like to eat human food, and could somewhat imagine her daughter's sweet predilection.

When her plate was empty, Renesmee looked up at her mother expectantly.

"Now, Mommy?"

Bella smiled, pleasantly surprised that the girl's patience had lasted this long.

"Yes, sweetie, you can go get it from your room now."

Of course, Edward knew she was referring to the present she had for him, but he was clueless as to what it was exactly. Alice had been practicing with Renesmee to shield her thoughts from her mindreading father, and he had only been able to catch onto the fact that she had made something for him, with Bella's help.

Renesmee skipped off toward her room, returning moments later with her hands clasped tightly behind her back in an obvious attempt to hide her present a little longer.

"Close your eyes, Daddy," she instructed Edward, who obliged without hesitation.

He heard her move forward and place something on the table in front of him. Of course, he could here the rustling of the different fabrics, and he could smell the distinct scents of the materials, giving him an educated guess of what the gift might entail. Nevertheless, he tried not to guess and let his little girl surprise him, as that was obviously her intent.

"You can look now," she giggled.

He opened his eyes and noticed a white, rectangular box sitting on the table in front of him, a dark blue ribbon tied around it.

"Will you help me open it?" he asked Renesmee, and pulled her onto his lap when she nodded.

Together, they untied the ribbon and pulled the lid off the box, revealing matching blue tissue paper. Gently pushing it aside, he found two items tucked away inside the box; a black velvet bag and a rectangular shape that looked like a silver frame. He picked up the bag first and pulled the drawstring to open it. In it was an oval shaped silver plaque, about the same size as the one on his leather cuff bracelet, the one with the Cullen family crest engraved on it. He flipped it over and was stunned silent for a moment. This plaque was engraved with an image of his wife and daughter, and a quite recent one at that.

_We've already made arrangements to get it added to your cuff_, Bella thought to him.

"It's so we're always with you, Daddy," Renesmee explained.

"I love it, sweetheart, thank you," he replied sincerely.

In truth, they were never far, but he appreciated the thought that had gone into the gift. And it would also be a reminder of this first Father's Day celebration, now that Renesmee was still a little girl. He already cherished it.

"There's more in the box!" Renesmee urged him on, and he smiled indulgently at her.

Carefully, he lifted the frame from its confines and observed the image captured inside. It was the same picture that was used for the engraving, but on a bigger scale, and executed in pastel pencil strokes. Renesmee reached up a hand and showed her father an image of herself, brow furrowed and tongue sticking out in concentration as she drew the picture. But Edward didn't need that to know that she had drawn the image. It was a little rudimentary, but still very advanced for a child either her physical or her biological age. Great care was taken to bring out Bella's porcelain complexion and golden irises in contrast to Renesmee's rosy cheeks and chocolate eyes. She had obviously worked very hard on it. He felt his throat constrict with unabashed emotion and hugged his daughter tightly.

"I'll put it on top of the piano," he promised her. "So I can look at it whenever I'm playing."

They were pulled from their little family bubble by the buzzing of a phone on the counter. Bella moved over to answer it, giving Edward and Renesmee some more time to share their moment. She knew the emotions washing over him at the moment, as she felt the same way.

"Good morning, Esme," she answered after glancing at the caller ID.

"Hello dear, how is your day so far?"

"It's great, thanks. We've just finished breakfast."

While engaging in small talk with her mother-in-law, Bella noticed how human their lives still were. Sure, the only family member that ever slept was her daughter, and they didn't eat human food, but they still followed a lot of the same, albeit slightly altered, routines. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Anyway, the reason I'm calling," Esme continued. "Someone's getting anxious for you guys to come over to the main house."

"Oh please, Alice knows exactly when we'll be there, she can hardly be impatient," Bella laughed.

"Not Alice," Esme said.

"Emmett?"

"He's bursting with excitement, yes, but no, I wasn't talking about him," Esme giggled softly.

"Surely Carlisle is more mature than that…" Bella wondered.

"It's Jasper. Apparently, everyone is excited in one way or another, and the combined anticipation is making him want to crawl up the walls," Esme was full-on laughing now.

Bella joined in, followed by Edward, who had tuned in on the phone call.

"Alright, we'll be there in a few."

She disconnected the call and instructed Renesmee to get dressed, while quickly cleaning the remnants of breakfast from the kitchen. She then went into the walk-in closet adjoining the master bedroom, while Edward was helping Renesmee putting on the perfect outfit for the day. It really didn't matter to him what she wore, because, like her mother, she looked beautiful in anything, but it was important to his daughter, so he made a conscious effort to offer advice and assistance. When she was satisfied that her ringlets were properly tied back with a ribbon to match her bright pink princess dress and Mary Janes, she pulled her smiling father out of her room behind her. At the same moment, Bella emerged from the other room, dressed significantly more casual in black leggings, cowboy boots and one of Edward's plaid button-downs.

"Why didn't she make you dress up?" Edward frowned.

"Because today is not about me," she teased in a sing-song voice.

Renesmee had insisted he wear a suit, so he was dressed in grey linen pants, a matching jacket and a white V-necked shirt which allowed a little bit of his bronze chest hair to peek out. Bella squirmed a little at the sight and subconsciously licked her lips. Luckily the little girl was blissfully unaware of the lust radiating off her parents; she was still young enough that she didn't pick up on it yet. Edward, knowing full well the effect he had on his wife, cocked an eyebrow at her and smirked. The attraction was mutual, however, and his eyes lingered on the hint of cleavage his wife's attire allowed. When he met Bella's gaze again, he was met with a smirk to mirror his own.

"Come _on_, Daddy, let's go," Renesmee urged, tugging on his hand.

Edward focused his attention back on the little girl at his feet, who was a perfect mix of her parents, and couldn't hold back a smile.

**o.O|O.o**

They ran through the woods, jumped across the river, and reached the main house minutes later. Upon entering the living room, Jasper exhaled a relieved sigh, causing the others to chuckle. He was rarely the anxious one of the family, but apparently today was an exception. Bella embraced her father-in-law after Edward, both wishing him a happy Father's Day. Renesmee raced up to him next, squeezing him tight with a five mile smile on her small face. They gathered in the living room, making small talk though they'd spoken only the day before.

"Carlisle," Rosalie started, causing everyone to look her way, the Cullen 'children' in quiet expectation. "Now that Edward, Bella and Nessie have joined us, we would all like to give you your present."

Even though he never wanted for anything other than for his family to be loved and happy, he perked up at his daughter's gentle tone. For Rosalie to be speaking like this, something special must have been going on. Carlisle looked around at his gathered children, curious what they might have in store for him.

Jasper spoke up.

"We got you something for your office. It's already in place, if you'd like to go take a look?"

He jumped up, causing Esme to giggle at his eagerness. He smiled at her, then addressed the rest of his family as they all got up to follow him. Everyone filed out of the room after him and they quickly made their way to Carlisle's office. Once he had opened the door, he scanned the room to determine what the new addition was. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed the painting hanging over the door leading to his personal library, barely registering his family entering behind him.

He looked intently at the painting, taking note of the expressive way his children and granddaughter were depicted. On the left were Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett, a boyish sparkle in his eyes, rested a hand on his wife's hip while she leaned against him, gazing serenely out at the spectator. On the other side of the painting, Alice and Jasper were depicted in a joyous embrace. Between both couples, his eldest son's family; Edward protectively holding Bella to his chest, while Renesmee was climbing onto his back as Bella looked at them lovingly.

The room had grown quiet, everyone waiting for their father's reaction to the gift. After a couple of minutes, Esme placed a hand on her husband's arm, pulling him from his thoughts. He smiled at her, then gazed back at the painting before him, taking in more of the details and style. Something about it was familiar to him, but it took him a little while before realization struck.

"I had the pleasure of making Doménikos' acquaintance during my time with the Volturi," Carlisle mused. "Of course, he's more commonly known as El Greco," he clarified, as he noticed the confused faces of his family.

This news surprised them all, though it shouldn't have by now.

Of course Aro would have wanted to add an artist such as him to his coven, Edward thought.

When they had decided on this particular gift, he had suggested they contact Marcus. He would be able to recommend an artist who would suit their needs without asking too many questions, and he was the one of the Volturi who was most agreeable to the Cullens. They had sent him several photos and some specifications as to the painting, but the name of the artist hadn't been revealed to them. It didn't surprise Edward that his father, who had visited most of the world's museums and had even met a lot of the great masters of the past, would recognize the style. He himself had seen it, his degree in Art History and his vampire memory easily aiding him in this, but he hadn't been entirely sure. Someone could have copied the style and forged the signature. Having Carlisle confirm his observations, though, made him appreciate Marcus' help even more.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked, and everyone waited anxiously for Carlisle's response.

"I… wow… I'm speechless," he finally managed, his mind a silent testament to that.

He quietly observed the artwork for a while, moved to tears, if that were possible.

Renesmee, worried about her grandfather's expression, ran over to him and hugged him tightly around his legs.

"Don't be sad, Papa," she exclaimed. "It's a present, because we love you! Happy Father's Day!"

The rest of the family laughed in amusement and watched as Carlisle picked the little girl off the floor and hugged her to him.

"And I love you, it's a wonderful present."

Looking at the watch on his wrist Edward motioned to Bella, who nodded in return. Without words, Renesmee placed her small warm hand into her mother's outstretched palm, knowing that it was time for them to go, but being glad that they would be coming back. She loved spending time with her Papa.

"Time to go to Grandpa Charlie's; we'll see you this afternoon, Carlisle."

Carlisle nodded, still so entranced by the portrait, once again thanking his first born son for his part in such a wonderful surprise. After saying goodbye to the rest of the family, Bella, Edward and Renesmee made their way from the large white house to the car and back to Bella's human home.

**o.O|O.o**

She looked nostalgically through the car windows as Edward pulled the Volvo to a stop against the curb. Shaking off the thoughts of the past she stepped from the car watching with a small smile on her face as Edward interacted with their daughter.

"You ready to see Grandpa, Ness?" Edward asked, leaning through the open passenger door to pull her from the child seat she would soon grow out of.

Renesmee smiled brightly, shifting until Edward placed her feet down on the ground where she took off up the front path, running to the open door and into her Grandpa's waiting arms.

"You're getting bigger every time I see you, lil' mermaid," Charlie smiled, his thick moustache twitching.

Renesmee giggled at the nickname, so given for the many times he had been made to sit through that particular Disney movie with his granddaughter.

"That's because I'm growing, silly," she returned.

She always used her words around Charlie; seeing pictures inside his mind that weren't his own still freaked him out just a little bit.

"Happy Father's day, Dad," Bella spoke softly, wrapping her arms around her father's strong frame, being careful not to squeeze too hard.

"Great to see you, kid."

Placing the little girl at his feet he stretched out his right hand in offering.

"You too, Edward."

Bella and Edward entered her childhood home, their daughter already having run through to the living room and into her Grandpa's favourite chair. The old leather recliner looked impossibly large against her petite frame and Bella couldn't stop the small smile from spreading across her face at the sight.

"That's my chair, miss," Charlie said laughing, grabbing up his granddaughter and spinning her into the air.

It had taken a while to get used to the idea of his eighteen year old daughter having a child, but it had taken mere moments for him to become completely besotted with the girl in question. Renesmee was a joy to everyone who knew her.

Her giggles filled the small living room as Bella and Edward sat down on the sofa, their hands clasped on his lap. He enjoyed the normalcy of it all, how human the whole interaction was; going to his father-in-law's with his wife and daughter on Father's Day. He knew it was a scene being repeated across the country at that moment.

"We got you a present," Renesmee announced, sitting pretty on Charlie's lap. "Can we give him it now?" she asked, impatient as ever.

"Of course, here give this to Grandpa," Edward said, passing a plain blue envelope to his daughter.

He heard Charlie's proud thoughts; he was still getting used to being a Grandpa, but he loved every second of it.

"Happy Father's Day, Grandpa."

She transferred the little envelope into Charlie's hands. He looked between his daughter and son-in-law, wondering what they'd gotten him now. Both his Christmas and birthday presents had been much more extravagant than he was used to, not that he didn't appreciate them of course.

Inside the envelope was a simple Father's Day card, with a drawing of a man fishing on the front. Inside, sandwiched between words of love from his daughter's small family, was a photograph. It was of his fishing lake, and the dock that stood at the edge. Moored to it, floating happily on the water, was a green and white fishing boat with green writing down the side.

"_Not On Duty_," Charlie read, laughing. "I like that."

Bella stood to once again embrace her father, before settling back next to her husband. She felt him shift to wrap an arm around her, running his fingers softly over her shoulder. It made her shiver and was grateful she could no longer blush. It was completely inappropriate to be feeling like that in the company of her father, and she attempted to squash the traitorously lustful thoughts.

They all settled into a comfortable conversation, Renesmee regaling Charlie about the picture she had drawn for Edward, and about the rabbit Jake had helped her catch the other day.

"But I didn't eat it," she explained, smiling happily along with Charlie's awkward laugh.

They stayed until they heard the front door opening and an incredibly tall teenager walked in.

"Jake!" Renesmee exclaimed, jumping from her grandfather's lap into the werewolf's waiting arms.

Behind Jake was Sue, wheeling his father Billy, who was followed by her two children Leah and Seth.

"Hey Edward, Bella," Seth said, clasping Edward around the back and leaning to kiss Bella on the cheek.

He was so sweet, but he couldn't stop his nose curling slightly at the smell of them.

"Looks like you've got a full house, Dad."

"Yeah," Charlie nervously rubbed the back of his neck as Sue leaned to place a kiss on his cheek, his cheeks flaming in a typical Swan blush.

"Well, we'll get going, leave you to it. Come on, Ness, we'll see them later okay?"

Renesmee nodded, waving sadly to Jake as she took her father's hand.

"Bye Dad, I'll see you tomorrow, okay? I love you."

Once again Charlie blushed before returning the sentiment and squeezing his daughter as tight as he could.

The ride back to the Cullen's was quiet, Renesmee staring out of the window while her parents simply enjoyed the quiet peacefulness, their hands joined over the centre console. They didn't see anyone as they passed around the side of the house, running back to their little cottage in the woods.

**o.O|O.o**

"But what will you do while I'm gone?" Edward asked, running a hand down his wife's soft cheek as their daughter danced in the sun not far from them.

"Oh, I have some things to do, books to read and such," Bella replied, smirking.

Her hands were behind her, resting against the oak door. She felt the grains shift as she attempted to keep her face straight and composed; she tried not to think of her plans. She could have easily used her shield to keep her mind closed even to her husband, but she liked being able to tease him a little like this.

"You're hiding something," Edward said, frowning, but that crooked smile on his face.

"Me? Hiding something? Like I'd ever do that."

"Now I know you are. I'll find out, you know."

Now Bella laughed, soft and low, before leaning up to place a soft kiss against his lips.

"I'm sure you will, but you better get going. Our daughter's getting antsy."

Edward turned his head but for a moment to glance at his redheaded daughter spinning in the glow of the sun, and when he turned back Bella was gone, the tinkling of her laugh echoing in her wake.

"Come on then, sweetheart, where would you like to go?" he asked, turning away from the cottage and swooping down to pluck Renesmee from the floor.

She placed a tiny hand against his cheek, her brow furrowing as she concentrated on where she wanted them to go. It was an area Edward knew well, about five miles from his and Bella's meadow, which would be a good starting point for their hunt. Renesmee chose it because it was the first place her mother took her to hunt, and she enjoyed watching the flowers bloom when springtime came. Settling his little girl back on her feet, he tapped her sweetly on her nose.

"Shall I race you?" he asked, his tone teasing.

"Only if you don't mind losing," she replied.

And with that she was off, streaking through the trees, nothing but a white and orange blur in the sunlight.

Edward laughed, long and low, and he began his pursuit of her. Of course, being the good father that he was, he didn't give into the urge to let loose his speed, and instead stayed a comfortable distance from her, cheering her on and complaining about how fast his little girl was. It was bliss. He loved feeling the wind whip at his clothes, tugging on his hair and skin. He loved being able to run like this, without a worry or a care, chasing Renesmee through the dense trees. For a moment he wished Bella was with him, to hold his hand as they ran and to smile along with him, though he enjoyed their father-daughter moments like this.

Eventually they reached the spot; there was a small clearing in the trees, three metres across, if that, but it was in that small piece of blank earth that they stopped. Renesmee gasped slightly and Edward was reminded that she was still part human, that her heart still beat and that she still needed oxygen to survive. He smiled into her perfect brown doe eyes, so bright in her small face.

"Do you smell it, Daddy?" she asked, biting her lip just like her mother.

"I do," he replied, breathing in the scent of the wild cat not too far from where they were standing. "I think there are two."

Renesmee frowned, scrunching up her face in concentration, Edward lost his train of thought as he once again became dazzled by how simply adorable she was.

"There are, one on the left and one on the right. They're circling us."

Renesmee's mouth popped wide as her eyes turned to saucers.

"Us? But Daddy, I thought they didn't like us?"

"They don't, which is why they're trying to hunt us."

She frowned before nodding, reaching her hands up to show she wanted to be held. Edward bent and picked her up by her waist, setting her deftly on his hip.

"What is it sweetheart?" he asked, before she placed a tiny hand against his cold skin.

She showed him an image of her, running and pouncing on a mountain lion, the one to their left.

"So mine's the one on the right?"

She nodded, the '_yes, Daddy_' silent except in her mind.

Edward watched as she took off into the trees, until she was swallowed by the dense greenery, before sprinting after the cat to his right. There was a rumble low in its throat as it heard him coming, defending its territory from this strange invader. He was on it in the blink of an eye, his fingers digging into the soft fur, rolling with it across the bracken and damp earth. Their growls were harmonious as they crashed into trees, until suddenly the wild cats yowls of anger were cut off so abruptly, leaving only an echoing silence.

Edward's razor sharp teeth sliced easily through its neck, through flesh and muscle to reach the artery lying in wait. He suckled the thick, hot blood down like a human would water in the desert. It was deep and musky, such a rich flavour that as he finally pulled away from the steadily cooling body he gasped for air he didn't need.

**o.O|O.o**

Meanwhile, Bella had enjoyed some time to herself. Her sisters- and mother-in-law had invited her over, but she had declined, stating that she wanted to relax a little and prepare for an evening alone with her husband. Because while she loved her entire family and adored her daughter, she barely got a moment truly alone with him, and she intended on making the most of the night ahead.

She started by running a hot, lavender scented bubble bath and soaking in it until her body temperature had cooled it. She towelled off and put on a fluffy robe. The routine reminded her of her human days. After she had awoken a vampire, she had hardly showered or bathed alone, Edward usually there with her. She smiled at the thought of their passionate encounters during steaming shower sessions, already looking forward to what she had planned.

She blow-dried her hair, knowing Edward preferred its natural wavy texture, then carefully slipped on the outfit she had bought for the occasion. When she was finished, she busied herself with reading one of the many books in their personal library. She had taken to learning several languages and was currently practicing her Russian by reading Tolstoy.

When she heard Edward and Renesmee approaching, she replaced the book to the shelf, tied her dark blue satin robe a little tighter around her body – her outfit wasn't wholly appropriate for a child, no matter its advanced maturity – and went to greet them.

"Mommy!" Renesmee cheered when she ran through the door, jumping up into her waiting arms.

"Did you have a good hunt?" Bella asked her, to which the girl nodded enthusiastically.

"She took down a wild cat and a few elk," Edward regaled proudly as Renesmee showed her mother how she had attacked the predator.

Bella gasped in exaggerated shock, knowing it was the reaction her daughter was hoping for.

"That sounds dangerous! Weren't you scared?"

"No!" Renesmee giggled. "I'm stronger than them. And faster, too!"

"You are?"

"Uhuh. I'm even faster than Daddy!"

Edward smiled indulgently at her confidence.

"Wow, that _is_ fast," Bella agreed. "You are a little messy, though," she noted, taking in the dirt and grass stains on the girl's pretty dress. "Why don't you go clean up real quick?"

She set her down on the ground and watched her skip off to her room, then turned to her husband.

"Did _you_ have fun?" she asked.

"I did," he nodded, a little apprehensive still. "I know she's more than capable, and she loves to show me her skills, but I'm still scared senseless every time she takes on a predator."

Bella nodded in understanding. She would always be their little girl, no matter how skilled a hunter she was.

"We'll lay off the bears for a while yet," she assured him.

"Good luck explaining that to Emmett," Edward chuckled. "He's been dying to take her hunting."

They shared a laugh, before Bella pulled her husband close for a _welcome home_ kiss, which quickly turned more heated as Bella tasted the residual blood of his prey on his lips.

_There's something I want to show you_, she thought to Edward as she deepened the kiss.

He hummed in acknowledgement.

_It's in the bedroom._

As soon as she thought it, Edward picked her up and hurried to their room, kicking the door shut behind him.

"What did you want to show me?" he asked as he released her lips.

"Well, I bought a new robe," Bella said as she slowly spun around, giving Edward a good view of the deep blue silk covering her body.

"I thought as much," Edward said while eyeing her appreciatively.

He had always been partial to that particular colour on her, but since she had awoken a vampire, it suited her porcelain skin even better.

"You look beautiful," he murmured.

"I take it you like it?" she asked, to which he nodded. "Then I hope you like the rest of it, too," she said while unfastening the tie around her waist, allowing the robe to fall open.

If Edward had been a human seventeen-year-old boy, he would have been a blushing, stammering mess right about now. As it was, he did have a little trouble forming a coherent thought, seeing the lingerie hugging his wife's curves. The sheer layers of midnight blue chiffon covered just enough to hint at a pair of matching silk panties, and her breasts were all but spilling out the top. Bella smirked, knowing very well the effect she had on her husband. Using her finger, she pushed his jaw back up, effectively closing his mouth.

"Wow… Bella…" he finally managed. "You look… incredible. I can't wait to get you all alone."

"We have the house to ourselves," Bella purred.

"What about Ness?"

"She wanted to have some quality time with her aunts. Alice just picked her up."

_You're welcome!_ he heard his sister's thoughts as they jumped across the river.

"So, you enjoyed the wild cats this afternoon?" Bella asked innocently, batting her lashes for added effect.

"I did," he replied. "But I'd much rather enjoy my own personal wildcat," he growled playfully.

Bella's eyes widened in mock-fear and she backed up a little, presenting him with a challenge, as Edward slipped into a predatorial crouch before pouncing on her. He captured his wife and crashed onto the bed with her secure in his embrace. His lips latched on to her jugular as he removed the robe from her body. Bella was more impatient to remove his clothes, because she tore his shirt straight off his torso.

"I though you liked that shirt?" Edward questioned teasingly.

"I do like it," she confirmed. "But I'd much rather not have it obscure my view of that gorgeous body of yours."

"Very well," he conceded, smiling at her eagerness. "I can't argue with that. I am, however," he continued as he fingered the fabric of her baby doll, "enjoying the sight of you in this."

"I'll leave it on for a little while longer then," Bella purred. "It's as much for you as it is for me, anyway, and I still need to give you your present."

With those words, she moved off the bed again, leaving Edward to wonder what she might have in store for him. When he didn't follow her soon enough, she leaned over him and raked her fingernails over his chest, leaving a pleasurable sort of pain in their wake, before gripping the waistband of his pants and yanking him in an upright position. Still in her newborn year, her strength hadn't dwindled yet, and she remained considerably stronger than all the other vampires she knew.

"Take them off, before I rip them off," she growled, pointing at the pants.

Edward knew better than to mess with his wife at times like these, and to be honest, he didn't want to. She mirrored his passion for her exactly, and once again he was grateful she had joined him in this life, allowing him to love and worship her in every way possible without running the risk of hurting her.

He quickly complied with her request and within seconds he was standing naked before her. Bella licked her lips appreciatively. She then trailed her fingers down his body, careful to avoid his prominent erection as of yet, while sinking to her knees. Edward's eyes had closed as he let the sensations wash over him, but Bella whispered for him to open them again.

When their gazes locked, she took a firm hold of him and plunged his considerable length into her mouth, causing Edward to hiss in surprise at the unexpected pleasure. Feasting on his masculinity, Bella lifted her shield, allowing Edward to access her mind, and showed him all the ways she was planning on letting them come together that night. The combination of the images and the way she was working him while looking up at him through her lashes was enough for him to reach his climax as she added extra pressure by squeezing.

She licked him clean and placed a kiss on his tip, then lightly bit his hipbone. Edward hastily pulled her to her feet and crashed his mouth to hers, practically devouring her with his lips and tasting himself on her tongue.

"Best. Father's. Day. Ever," he ground out in between kisses.

* * *

><p><em>Please let us know what you think and also check out the other entries in the contest!<em>


End file.
